chronicles_of_sipherionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fundamental Entities
The Fundamental Entities are the embodiments of their essence, all of existence come from them and their servants are among the strongest beings, the Spectral Invasion was among their least powerful moves and already killed 75% of every single life on Sipherion. Nature is the only Essence without its fundamental entity. Fundamental Entities and Essences * Chaos: Nothingness * Asherah: Light * Genesis: Beginning * Revelation: End * Father Time: Time * Materia: Energy * Titans: Good ** Alra'Do ** Ennuyine ** Aparom ** Arsam ** Malefor ** Caldan ** Orion ** Xiseron ** Tristemen ** Sargeron * Hyades: Evil * Uno: Life * Zero: Death * Azathoth: Reality * Arkan: Magic Strength Order # Chaos=Asherah # Hyades # Father Time=Materia # Titans # Genesis=Revelation # Uno=Zero # Azathoth=Arkan Birth Order # Chaos # Asherah # Genesis=Revelation # Father Time=Materia # Alra'Do # Hyades # Malefor # Uno=Zero # Ennuyine # Orion=Sargeron=Xiseron # Caldan # Azathoth=Tristemen # Arkan=Aparom # Arsam Opposition * Chaos and Asherah oppose and balance each other * Genesis opposes Revelation * Father Time opposes Materia * Titans opposes Hyades * Zero opposes to both Uno and Pandora * Azathoth opposes to Arkan Powers and Abilities * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Being the first beings in existence, nothing in creation except for themselves can match them. They will always be above any being the is introduce into creation. Only theses thirteen individuals have the ability to create anything out of thin air without effort. They have no limits. ** Creation: The Fundamental Entities have the power to create, the fight between Chaos and Asherah was enough to litteraly create all of the universe. ** Destruction: The Fundamental Entities all have the ability to erase anything from existence. They can erase any being, object, location or anything in creation. It can be to the point where no one in creation will have any memory of what used to exist. ** Mandatory Existence: When creation was born, it was necessary for all Fundamental Entities to exist. If one of them dies, then their opposite (opposites in Zero's case) dies too. ** Nigh-Omniscience: From the very beginning of existence, the Fundamental Entities possess every knowledge of every event that has passed. ** Omnilingualism: The Entities can speak or understand in any language that exist in creation. * Healing/Purification: The Fundamental Entities can heal any individual regardless of their injuries, aliments, and diseases they carry. They can remove any type of corruption, even one from a fellow Entity. * Corruption: The Fundamental Entities can corrupt any individual regardless of their power, their only limit is a fellow Entity, in Chaos' and Asherah's case, they can corrupt even a fellow Entity. * Immortality: The Fundamental Entities existed from the birth of existence and will continue to do so when all of creation dies and will be there for the next creation. * Nigh-Invulnerability: The Fundamental Entities cannot be harmed by any weapon in creation, aliments, or diseases. Nothing can harm them. The only thing that can harm or kill a Fundamental Entity is another Fundamental Entity and their personal weapon. * Power Granting: The Fundamental Entities can grant new powers or abilities to any being in creation like Arkan did to Oberon and Titania. * Power Negation: The Entities can negate the supernatural powers and abilities of anything in creation, even a Primordial Species level Entity. * Resurrection: The Fundamental Entities can resurrect any individuals regardless of their death, but they don't do this, due of the fact that it disturbs the natural order. * Super Senses: The Fundamentals have immense senses that are far above any being in creation. They can hear a person's voice from far distance that is off world or outside of a universe. They can taste many different flavors in food, see planets on an entire galaxy with ease. They can smell all kinds of odor from objects or beings. * Super Stamina: The Fundamental Entities do not require and substantial human needs to survive. They can go on in prolonging themselves in activities for a long period of time. When two Entities, like Chaos and Asherah, fight, they can go on for eons and never tire out. * Super Strength: The Fundamentals possess immense physical strength and nothing can overwhelm them. Arsam, when he killed Urux'Aih, destroyed all of Sipherion's land. * Supernatural Concealment: The Fundamental Entities can conceal their presence from any being in creation. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Concept Attribute: The Fundamentals are vulnerable to their opposite concepts such as Uno, who is a being of lifeis vulnerable to the essence of death. This can work back ways as life can also harm death. * Mandatory Existence: Primordial Beings of opposite require each other to existence such as light and nothingness balancing each other. If either one of the Primordial Entity opposite dies, then so will the other Entity. Beings * Primordial Entity with Assistance: When two Primordial Entities fight, neither one can tire or overwhelm and will continuously fight forever. In order to break the stalemate, Asherah was helped by Lucifer and they only won because of Lucifer's Light Colossus' Form. * Themselves: The only thing that can fight an Entity is an other Entity. When two Primordial beings of equal strength engage with one another, they'll equal. Neither one can weaken or augment themselves, they'll always be equals and continue to fight forever. If two Fundamental Entities of opposite concepts such as Chaos and Asherah were to fight, none of the other Fundamentals can provide assistance, however if two Primordials that are not opposites such a Arkan and Zero, then any other Entity can interfere. Gallery Chaos (Michael Fassbender).jpg|Chaos (The Great Darkness/Fundamental Entity of Nothingness/Origin of Endarkened) Asherah (Katrine De Candole).jpg|Asherah (The Goddess/Fundamental Entity of Light/Origin of Angels) Genesis (Catherine Bell).jpg|Genesis (The Alpha/Fundamental Entity of Beginning/Origin of Edenians) Revelation (Gerard Butler).jpg|Revelation (The Omega/Fundamental Entity of End/Origin of Signes) Father Time (Logan Lerman).jpg|Father Time (The Time Lord/Fundamental Entity of Time/Origin of Time Guardians) Materia (Shailene Woodley).jpg|Materia (The Keeper of Knowledges/Fundamental Entity of Energy/Origin of Erguins) Alra'Do (Kevin Bacon).jpg|Alra'Do (Leader of the Zevanite Pantheon/Fundamental Entity of Good/Origin of Zevans) Ennuyine (Emma Stone).jpg|Ennuyine (Healer of the Zevanite Pantheon/Fundamental Entity of Good/Origin of Zevans) Aparom (Karl Urban).jpg|Aparom (Historian of the Zevanite Pantheon/Fundamental Entity of Good/Origin of Zevans) Asram (Robert Downey Jr).jpg|Asram (Current Protector of the Zevanite Pantheon/Fundamental Entity of Good/Origin of Zevans) Malefor (Tomer Sisley).jpg|Malefor (Former Protector of the Zevanite Pantheon/The Dark Titan/Fundamental Entity of Good/Origin of Zevans) Caldan (Tyler Hoechlin).jpg|Caldan (Life-Sewer of the Zevanite Pantheon/Fundamental Entity of Good/Origin of Zevans) Orion (Adrien Brody).jpg|Orion (Crafter of the Zevanite Pantheon/Fundamental Entity of Good/Origin of Zevans) Xiseron (Stefanie Scott).jpg|Xiseron (Crafter of the Zevanite Pantheon/Fundamental Entity of Good/Origin of Zevans) Tristemen (Lauren Cohan).jpg|Tristemen (Strategist of the Zevanite Pantheon/Fundamental Entity of Good/Origin of Zevans) Sargeron (Matt Lanter).jpg|Sargeron (The Lonely Titan/Fundamental Entity of Good) Hyades (Bryan Cranston).jpg|Hyades (The Great Evil Beast/Fundamental Entity of Evil/Origin of Demons) Uno (Freddie Highmore).jpg|Uno (The Life-Binder/Fundamental Entity of Life/Origin of Deities) Zero (Roman Duris).jpg|Zero (The Grim Reaper/Fundamental Entity of Death/Origin of Spectrals) Azathoth (Leonardo DiCaprio).jpg|Azathoth (The Blind Idiot God/Fundamental Entity of Reality/Origin of Lovecraftians) Arkan (Daniel Radcliffe).jpg|Arkan (The Wizard/Fundamental Entity of Magic/Origin of Fairies) Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Fundamental Entities Category:Nothingness Category:Light Category:Beginning Category:End Category:Time Category:Energy Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Life Category:Death Category:Nature Category:Reality Category:Magic